


Watching You.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Protected, Sleep, loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches Ianto sleep in their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quicky.

 

Watching You

 

You are asleep.

I'm lying here next to you,

Watching you have your dreams,

Your nightmares.

I am here,

Ready to wake you.

I will protect you.

You murmer,

"I love you",

 In your sleep

I smile.

I hope you are dreaming of me.


End file.
